Best Day
by Katdog2000
Summary: It was one of Clary’s most important basketball games and while Jace watched tensely from the stands he knew he had one thing he wanted to tell her. Then there was a celebration.


"Go Clary!!" Screamed Isabelle from the stand as she watched her best friend dribble round a girl and score another point for her team.

Clary was Alicante High's girls basketball team captain, and she was a fucking good one. She made sure everyone in her team felt part of it, she took time to make sure it was a family not just a high school sports team. She loved those girls and they loved her, and that was evident when they were on the court together.

Isabelle sat with Alec , Magnus , Simon and Jace as they stared at the game unfolding in front of them. Someone could choke on the anticipation that filled the gym. If Alicante didn't win this game, they didn't go to the championship and Clary would be inconsolable. She put her everything into that team and if they lost, she took it all on her shoulders.

Jace was gripping simon's arm as Clary intercepted a pass from the opposition and was dribbling up the court once more. He looked at the timer and it said 15 seconds. _15 seconds. _Jace could barely breathe. He watched Clary pass the ball to Aline and sprint up the court. Aline threw the ball to Helen and with 5 seconds left on the clock, Helen launched the ball at Clary and Clary quickly jumped and slipped it into the net.

The buzzer went off.

They had won. Alicante had won. Everyone around Jace was screaming. His friends were jumping up and cheering Clary's name. It took Simon to break Jace's haze.

"Come on, man. She did it. We knew she would."

And jace smiled because he had known she would, he would bet his life on Clary every single day of the week because no matter what he knew she would give whatever she was doing her everything. And that was why he loved her. And he was going to tell her that, right this very second.

Clary was surrounded by her best friends and they were crying together in a huddle because this win meant they were going to the championship and she had a chance at a basketball scholarship. This moment meant everything to her and there was one person missing. She tried looking for her golden boy, but she couldn't break free from Isabelle who was talking loudly about a celebration at her house that night.

Then she felt his hand sneak around her waist, and she still felt the butterflies she felt the very first time he had done that. She blushed and smiled up at her boyfriend. And he gazed right back at her, with unwavering concentration. Taking in every inch of her face, every freckle , her big green eyes, her wild hair and her pale skin. She was about to ask him what he was starting at when he suddenly spoke.

"Iloveyouclary"

It was so fast that Clary thought she may not have heard it correctly. Her heart was beating so loudly that every other noice in the gym was drowned out.

"What?"

His confidence seemed to waver , and he took a second to compose himself.

" I love you Clary" he smiled, the goofiest, sweetest smile she had ever seen.

She couldn't breathe, she had never been so happy. She'd been waiting to be able to tell him she loved her since almost the beginning.

Her silence seemed to be an answer for Jace and his face fell. He started to stutter words of apologies and such until the little red head launched herself at him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stumbled, clearly not expecting it, but regained his footing and wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed him. A sweet gentle kiss.

" I love you too, Jace"

And they stood in the gym , arms wrapped around each other, lovingly looking into each other's eyes as a thousand promises of forever love was passed between them. It was beautiful-

Until Isabelle screamed "LOVEBIRDS" and Clary and jace jumped apart , blushing before jace's arm snuck around her waist and pulled Clary back towards him once again.

"Yes , iz?" He replied.

"We are all heading back to the house to celebrate with tequila, will you be joining us?"

"Of course," replied Clary, " I just need to shower and then I'll be there"

Isabelle accepted that with a nod and walked off to link hands with Simon as they went to her car.

"She's my ride" Jace said, "but I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yeah, Goldilocks" Clary laughed as jace glared at the nickname, " see ya soon"

They pecked and both left the gym. Clary smiling to herself and murmuring something about this being the best day of her life.

It took Clary longer that usual to get ready because she wanted to look hot. _Like fuckably hot. _ So she spent longer on her make up , taking time to do a wing on her eyes and bright red lipstick. She chose a red mini skirt and black lace body suit that didn't leave much to the imagination from her closet and slipped on some knee length boots with a big enough heel that she was an average height for once.

She smiled in the mirror, hoping she could get her boyfriend alone as she was in the mood to _celebrate. _

When she arrived at the Lightwoods Alec let her in with a big hug and kiss on the head.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said while grinning at her.

Clearly he has had some alcohol to drink, thought Clary, as he is not usually this talkative or warm. Alec and Clary were good friends, they always had been. But Alec was a quiet boy, only now being brought out of his shell slightly by his magnificent, glittery boyfriend. Who would never allow him to fade into the shadows.

Clary gave Alec a hug and they walked arm and arm into the kitchen. Everyone cheered as she came in, Simon jumped up and ran over to her, she could smell the alcohol on him as he spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you Clare!!" Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Simon and Clary had been best friends since Clary's earliest memories, they had met the others starting 6th grade and from there became a group. But Clary and Simon always had a special bond that no one else could break.

"Thanks, Si!" She grinned as he put her down. "What you drinking because I definitely want some of that shit"

Simon went over and grabbed the bottle of tequila and handed it to Clary. She screwed off the lid and took four massive gulps, relishing in the burn of the alcohol.

"Let's do this shit!!"

Everyone cheered and music was suddenly turned on. Magnus dragged a drunk Alec onto the living floor to dance, Simon and Izzy were doing a drunk grind as they slobbered all over each other and Clary was sitting at the table downing shot after shot, wanting to catch up.

"Care to dance ?" A smooth voice whispered clary's ear, sending shivers up her spin.

"Privately?" She replies with a smirk, as she turned around and ran her hand down his chest and over his bulge, feeling it twitch. Her boyfriends breath hitched and he nodded violently.

Clary giggled as she took his hand and lead him to the spare bedroom, shaking her ass as she walked. Once they were through the door, she turned to speak to him and before she could say a word Jace had her slammed against the wall, legs hitched around his waist and arms around his neck. Their burning centres rubbed together as she leant up to kiss up. Jace groaned into her mouth as she bit his lip and pushed her centre over his. Up and down. He kissed her violently, not asking permission before his tongue entered her mouth and his hands roughly groped her ass, pulling her closer to him as he humped her against the door.

Clary was desperate for any pressure against her core as she thrust into Jace jerkily with their clothes still between them.

"I need you. _Now." _She moaned into his ear. He did not need to be told twice as his erection became even larger.

He pushed her down on the bed and ripped off her skirt , relishing in the fact she was wearing no underwear. He undid her body suit and threw it somewhere in the room. She helped him take off his shirt and went to the buckle of his belt. It wasn't long before they were both naked.

Jace kisses up her ankles, passed her knees as she shook in anticipation. He took his time to do tiny pecks up her thigh until he reached the place she needed his mouth the most. He hesitated to tease her but she was in no mood for teasing. She was desperate.

_"Jace" _she hissed and she tangled her hands into his golden hair and pushed his face into her centre.

He took the hint, and licked along her slit. She thrust her ass into his face. He was ridiculously turned on at how much she needed to be fucked.

He slipped three fingers inside her and she gasped. A loud moan filled the room.

"Fuck yes" she breathed.

He slid his fingers in and out , his thumb teasing her clit. She thrust her hips to meet his hands trying to get the pressure she desperately desired.

He sped up his movements and slid his fingers deeper, clary's moans could be heard throughout the house but she didn't care.

All she cared about was getting fucked. Roughly. Now.

"Jace" she moaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot. "Jace, fuck-_oh- _me - _yesss-_ Jace now. Fuck me, now"

He couldn't hold out any longer either, he slipped a condom on and with a second was buried inside her. He thrust into her hard and fast, giving her what she needed and taking what he wanted.

"Oh god, oh _god._" His girlfriend breathed beneath him, music to his fucking ears. He thrust in harder and harder. Reaching deeper and deeper inside her. Relishing in her warmth and tightness.

"Fuck, Clary. " he grunted as he made a particularly deep thrust. Her breasts bounced up and down as he roughly pounded her.

He then removed himself from her , for a second, to flip her around onto her stomach.

She went onto her hands and knees and he entered her from behind. Pulling her red , fiery hair back and kissing her neck. He had a bruising grip on her hips as he slid his member in and out. He loved watching his cock fuck her, seeing it drip of her juices.

He was close, from her loud moans he could tell she was too. So he reached his hand around and began to rub her clit as he fucked her senseless.

"Jace, oh god I'm so close."

"I know , baby, me too. Hold on."

And his last thrusts would leave her not being able to walk for days as he hit new places inside her. The orgasm ripped through her and she shook from pleasure. Letting out a bunch of incoherent moans.

He emptied himself inside her and gave a few soft thrusts before falling to the side.

Their juices dripped between her thighs and Jace could feel his cock twitch again.

Clary's moans as she kissed his neck and told him how she loved being fucked roughly, turned the twitch in his cock to a full on hard on.

Clary noticed this and smirked. She kissed down his chest, along his stomach before she reached his throbbing member. She kissed the head lightly and jaces hips thrust upwards into her face .

"Fuck, Clary" Jace growled.

She giggled and took him in her mouth. Knowing her cum from earlier was still on his dick was kind of a turn on for her. She moved her head up and down, taking him all in. His hands tangled themselves into her hair and he pushed her head up and down, needing release. She moved her tongue and used her hand in time with her mouth.

Jace began to fuck her face, thrusting deeply so she had to deepthroat him and groaning loudly when she hallowed out her cheeks. His thrusts were getting more desperate as he got closer to release and as she felt this she let her teeth lightly graze his sensitive skin .

He came with a loud grunt and Clary swallowed it all. Once she was sure he was all clean , she climbed up his body and curled into his side. He kissed her lightly on the mouth and they cuddled into each other.

" I love you, Clary" he could feel her smile.

"I love you too, Jace"

And with that they linked hands and dozed off , making promises to return back to the party to celebrate her victory later.

It really had been one of the best days of clary's life.

_This is literally my first story ever so please be kind with any reviews left. If I continue being a shitty writer then yes please bitch to me ahah. Okay cool. Bye _


End file.
